The Monsters of 2017 (Delcore’s)
Tribute to IRMA, MARIA, AND HARVEY Irma Irma was a catastrophic sized Cape Verde type super hurricane of the 2017 Atlantic Season. She is arguably on of the strongest hurricanes in the Atlantic. With a peak of 185 mph, Irma crossed the Atlantic, skimmed Puerto Rico, and eventually made it to Florida; landfalling as a C4 in the Florida Keys. Florida Keys hurricanes are quite rare. That's usually one of the safer parts of the state from hurricanes. Irma also made it into "Perfect Storm" status when Katia, and Jose formed. This added interest to all 3 storms, especially Irma. - Irma is one of the coolest storms I've tracked in 2017. Irma is noted as the first ever D6 hurricane! The Trifecta is the Delcore's term when 3 hurricanes are active near each-other at one time. Irma, Katia, and Jose came together to become the first ever Trifecta in Delcore Terms. Irma was a severe September Hurricane, which is the Hight of the season. Irma grew rapidly and achieved D6 status very fast. Her peak of 185 mph was one of the highest numbers in all the Atlantic storms. Irma was so perfect, she was a major hurricane for over a week. Irmas lowest pressure stands at 914mb. Irmageddon was her nickname for the damages she caused. Its a cool an realistic play-on word as she caused over 64B in damages and rendered some Caribbean islands uninhabitable for months, maybe years. Barbuda was practically wiped off the maps. Barbuda easily standed the worst of Irma as she wend directly over the tiny island. Irma's peak occurred on September 5 and 6. Maria The second monster of 2017, Maria grew explosively, and achieved the 2nd ever D6 status storm, with 175 mph winds. (Along with Patricia and Irma.) Maria grew over the central tropical Atlantic, and grew as she entered the Caribbean. Maria devastated Dominica, and shredded Puerto Rico. She eventually hit her peak before slamming Puerto Rico in the Caribbean. Maria is responsible for wiping out power to the island for over a year, and killing over 3000. Maria has even earned the title of the worst natural disaster in decades. She caused more than $90B in damages. - Maria was the 2nd catastrophic hurricane in a month to lash Puerto Rico and Virgin Islands. This Perfect Storm is known as the 2nd ever D6 Hurricane, and 2nd landfalling Cat 5 storm of the catastrophic 2017 Atlantic season. Maria is also one of the costliest storms on record. Maria's lowest pressure puts it as "stronger" than Irma. Her pressure was entered as 908mb. Along with Sister Irma, They both share the fact they are the only hurricanes of their size to impact the Leeward Islands and Greater Antilles as C5s. As the 13th named storm, Maria was the 2nd and last catastrophic storm. To this day, Maria is the most recent C5 or higher storm. Harvey Easily one of Texas's worst storms, Harvey brought significant flooding to Houston. Harvey is known for this flooding nation wide, He sparked a "Day of Giving" to Texas victims of this tragic natural event. I had the fun of tracking Harvey as well as the other monsters of the year. Harvey like the others in this group, grew rapidly in the Caribbean just SE of the Texas coast. This occurred due to low sheer and warm waters. Harvey started out as any other, as a weak tropical storm. - Harvey was the first of the 3 perfect storms. Harvey was the first sign of a catastrophic season. With the explosive growth from Harvey, A peak intensity of 130 mph entered Harvey as a Cat 4. Its lowest pressure was 937mb. The flooding Harvey caused was the greatest impact from him. The flooding was very catastrophic and unfortunately killed at least 30 Texans. Many homes were heavily destroyed. Along with the historic flooding, tornadoes were also a problem. Category:Delcore's Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Major hurricanes Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season